Today, Band Camp! Tomorrow, The WORLD!
by Pocky Unlimited
Summary: What should be a peaceful month of band camp is really an undercover ploy to take over the world! The members of the Kenshingumi, along with a few OCs must stop the evil band director Lucifer a.k.a Lucy from taking over the world. So we're up against zomb


_**Today, Band Camp; Tomorrow, The World!**_

_Written by: Korogi-chan/MidnightRain07, Spanish Flyer, WritingWoman, Fawn of the Woods_

_Disclaimers: None of us own RuroKen; we just love the series_

_Warnings: Cituations not to be read by individuals under the age of thirteen due to, violence, language, possible slash (?)_

_Note: All reviews will be looked over by the authors and the responses might be posted on my livejournal, if anyone is interested in reading them... The link can be found in Korogi-chan's Profile under the "Homepage" link._

__

__

_**Ch.1: Prologue**_

"Kenshin, hurry up! We're going to be late for Misao's party!" Kaoru called over her shoulder. Kenshin hung back quite a ways, wondering how he had gotten stuck carrying everything. There was a pile of luggage on his back at least five feet tall. Yahiko and Sanosuke had disappeared the moment it became evident work was about to be forced on them. With broad grins at Kenshin, they had slipped out when Kaoru's back was turned, and went on ahead to Misao's New Year's party at the inn. Their money for travel had run out a couple hours ago, and Kenshin the friend had become Kenshin the pack mule.

"Coming, Kaoru-dono!" He said in a strangled voice, and his slow shuffle became slightly faster.

They finally reached the inn just as the sun went down, and Kenshin was relieved of his burden but the former members of the O(Couldn't remember the word, or the spelling, sry). Upon entering the common room, the two were astonished. Almost everyone was there. Yahiko and Sanosuke had arrived safely, Sanosuke happily insulting a silent Aoshi, who was being both defended and drooled over by a very happy Misao. Megumi was talking with (that one old guy), and over in the corner next to the drinks was... Katsu!

Kenshin snuck up on Sanosuke and dragged him away from his argument. Looking really, really confused, he nodded at Katsu. "What's Katsu doing here!" Sanosuke shrugged.

"He saw us on the street and invited himself to the party." Great. Now they had a bomb-crazy pyromaniac hanging around large amounts of sake. "He said he might shoot off some fireworks later." Kenshin fell over. And now the maniac was armed.

But eventually Kenshin got over it, and the party continued without a hitch. For the next few hours, everyone had a good time, then the countdown began (_P.U.- Um... Yes, they have clocks. DO NOT QUESTION ME!_). They gathered in a circle in the middle of the room.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1– WHAT THE!" Right as they said '1', something crashed through the roof in a very grand style. Before the dust and debree settled, they heard a booming voice shout,

"QUICKLY! I NEED YOUR HELP TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

And then everything went black.

.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.(Hey, look at this! It's a scene change!).1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.

Kenshin shook his head and groaned. He was lying face down on... air! He scrambled to his feet, but a floor never appeared. He was just standing on thin air in a dark void. Soon, others came into focus. Kaoru, Katsu, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Aoshi and Misao were all gathered around a very strange looking man. Kenshin walked (floated!) over to where they were, and the strange looking man beamed at him.

"Ah! You're awake! Nice to finally meet you, Himura-Kun. I am Honorable Cow-San. I need you to help me save the world." Kenshin blinked.

"Oro? Um, Honorable Cow-San, why are we floating?" He asked, to avoid asking the much better question of why a man had an udder. Honorable Cow-San's smile became bigger.

"Why, because I quite enjoy flying."

"STOP STARING AT THE UDDER, SHORTY!" A loud raspy voice shouted from... Honorable Cow-San's... feet. Yahiko jumped, and yelled into the void,

"I AM NOT SHORT!" H.C.S.'s face turned red.

"I apologize sincerely for Right. He's a lot ruder then Left." He saw everyone's confused faces. "Um... my sandals... are evil... and... can... talk... and stuff. I am myself quite good, however! But, if we could get down to serious business... Being half-cow, half-man, I have extraordinary powers. Several hundred years into the future, on a different continent, the world is being threatened. An evil band director has teamed up with my arch foe to take over the world using band students, mind control, and extremely advanced war devices. Members of the resistance have infiltrated each level of this army, though it was hard and many were discovered. Now, the Band Director, named Lucifer, is on the brink of setting his plans in motion, and the resistance leader has informed me that they cannot defeat him alone. The resistance leader's name is George.

"I will be sending you to the future, where you will join the resistance and help wipe out–"

"Wait a minute! Don't WE get a say in this!" Sanosuke burst out. H.C.S. blinked at him.

"No. Now, if you will be so kind as to draw a piece of paper out of this hat..." A hat magically appeared in his hand, "...this will all be completed soon, and you can get to your destination."

"DO WHAT HE SAYS OR I'LL STICK LEFTY SO FAR UP YOUR A–"

"That's enough!" H.C.S. barked, and stomped down hard with his right foot.

"That didn't hurt, you know. I'm a sandal."

"Shut up." His left sandal said. Right cowered (in a sandal-ish way). Though Right was louder, it was clear that Left was the more evil. Well, that settled that. None of them were going to argue with evil footwear. Silently, they each drew out a small piece of paper.

Kenshin - Oboe. "Oro?"

Kaoru - Clarinet. "I wonder why he has evil sandals..."

Yahiko - Tuba. "That doesn't sound good."

Sanosuke - Percussion. "Yes! I get to hit stuff!"

Misao - Piccolo. "Um... what do you think, Aoshi?"

Aoshi - Trombone. "..."

Megumi - Baritone. "That sounds unpleasant. Kind of like Sanosuke..."

Katsu - Soprano Saxophone. "Does it explode!"

H.C.S. clapped his hands together when the last paper had been drawn. "Great! Now, I work a little magic, and..." All of them became fifteen, and suddenly knew what their instrument was, and how to play it. Yahiko, who was still short, groaned.

"Does anybody want to trade?"

"You can't trade now! We're almost there!" H.C.S. said.

"Almost where?"

"Here!" The dropped right in the middle of a parking lot, instruments in hand, at nine in the morning, July 1st, 2005, (Bleep!) USA

_So, how was that for the first chapter? I hope that all of you readers out there are interested by this funny story. All of us are in band together and thought this up during our lunch break whilst on our Band Camp Week, so this story should prove to be interesting. I'm not sure who will be writing the next chapter, but I'm sure that it will be fun!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! __The more reviews we get, the more motivated that we'll be to write for all of you guys!_

_Ja ne,_

_Korogi-chan_

_This Chap Was Written By WritingWoman._


End file.
